


Save Lives

by Immerghensi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun Is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Immerghensi
Summary: “Thick thighs save lives.” Hyungwon mutters, right before Kihyun flying kicks him.





	Save Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).



> The short explanation is that I sinned again.

All this running around… it didn’t feel as easy as it used to when he was younger. Granted, he still _is_ young in the grand scheme of things, but he's the oldest, the ‘old man’ as Changkyun likes to tease, and _oh wow, ouch Kihyun, don’t do that,_ does he really feel it.

 

“Just hold still, relax…”

 

Kihyun sits on the backs of two massive thighs, hands kneading into tense shoulders.

 

It’s a placid occasion.

It’s placid everywhere except his own mind which is in a constant state of _oh my god those are thighs those are THICK T H I CK thicker-than-a-flood-of-molasses-thick thighs save me Jesus for I am sinning_.

 

At first he blamed Hyungwon because that walking car-dealership-inflatable of a person was the one who put the idea into his head in the first place, something about how thick thighs saved lives but the phrase was in English and his accent, while adorable, needed some work. But that’s not fair- he really has no one to blame but himself and his utter weakness in the face of their leader. Yes, he likes thighs. More specifically, he likes Shownu’s thighs. They’re fantastic, but he needs to put a pin in that one and come back to it at a more appropriate time. He yells at himself to stop doing that, stop sending his mind to those places. Shownu is the priority right now. And if he wants a back massage, then by God, he’s going to get a back massage, Kihyun’s boner be damned.

 

He focuses himself. There will be a time later to address this. He can formally ask Shownu and it will be ok. And if Shownu doesn't want to, that's totally ok too. His honeybear is tired, they all are. He can replay the memories of right now with these broad muscles and the moans of pleasure whenever he presses into a knot and the way the massage oil is seeping through his underwear and making the outline of his glute muscles so vivid and Kihyun could literally just slip into his hole right now, mount Shownu from above and pound into that delicious-- HEY WAIT A MINUTE--

 

_STOP!_

_DOING!_

_THAT!_

GET YOURSELF TOGETHER YOO KIHYUN, YOU FUCKHUMBLE TRASHCAN!!

YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS!

THIS IS NOT THE TIME--

 

“Ki...Is that….?” Shownu is looking at him in mild confusion, trying to look lower but unable to see--

 

Oh.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

His dick is literally poking between Shownu's cheeks. He's a meathead, it's the only explanation.

 

“Um… yeah… Sorry about that. It'll go down in a minute.”  

 

A heavy pause. “Do you wanna...?”

 

“But I'm giving you a massage.”

 

“I'm well aware.”

 

“Yeah, so I'm gonna finish…. giving you a massage…”

 

“Like that?”

 

Kihyun is trying to come up with a good answer, but the blood is going to his penis and not his brain so his logic is starting to go funny.

 

“Yes…?”

 

“Really?”

 

“I'm not gonna ask you to do it if you don't want to. You’re tired, you don’t have to for me. It would be wrong of me to try and pressure you. Besides, it's better when we both want it. Sex is a partner activity, so I'd rather wait until we're both in the-- Shownu what are you doing.”

 

Somewhere in the middle of his monologue, Shownu took off his underwear and propped himself up on his knees, arms out above his head, back arched slightly to put himself on full display. He's treated to the delicious view of a thick cock hanging down perfectly below two full balls and a, quite frankly, edible hole and oh my God Kihyun is so gay for this man it's not even funny, Shownu could do literally anything to him and he'd just run with it like 'yeah sure awesome you can totally hit me with a car’. Shownu could straight up murder him on the spot and he'd thank him. Shownu looks him the eye, fully aware of the effect he's having, shifting back and forth to spread his legs wider.

 

“Do you wanna?”

 

Kihyun has to bite his hand to stop himself from weeping on the spot. He also has to physically stop himself from coming untouched.

 

“Yeah.”

 

He runs the hand he's not biting over the smooth mounds in front of him. He squeezes a hamstring, strokes down a calf.

Kihyun wants to appreciate it.

Kihyun _needs_ to appreciate it, and he needs to do it immediately or else he’s going to explode.

 

He kisses the side of Shownu's leg, rakes his teeth over that perfect ass, and dives in.

 

There's oil just about everywhere, which is particularly helpful in this trying time of ass-eating. He works diligently, just the way he likes it. If they’re about to do this because Kihyun is a horny fuck who clearly has zero control over his dick, he’s going to make sure Shownu feels just as good. He presses right over the hole, rubbing in slightly, and Shownu bucks forward only to be pulled back with two arms looped under his thighs keeping him pinned on his tongue.

 

“No so fast, baby. I'm gonna have my fun with you.”

 

Shownu's so sensitive like this that he quivers and moans and it makes him want to shake hands and thank the Creator for putting this Eighth Wonder of the World in his group and in his bed and in his life. He periodically dips down to lick at the junction between his hole and his balls and oh, the _sound_ that he makes, Kihyun could listen to it all day, except he'd be hard constantly and Shownu would have to take responsibility for his sloppy ass and Kihyun would like to think he’s more of a gentleman than that.

 

He groans, _whines_.

 

“Fill me up, Ki, please, I wanna feel it.”

 

Kihyun stops.

His brain function does too.

There's something like an air raid siren going off in his head. It's an alarm bell but all the occupants are long gone and there’s so much panic like how is he alive right now in this day and age breathing the same air as this ethereal being in front of him?

 

“You’re ready?”

 

He nods, “Ready.”

 

“Ok. Let me know if anything hurts.” He rests a hand on Shownu’s back to get him onto his stomach. Placing one leg on either side, he takes care in making sure there’s twice as much lube than they really need. He pauses at the rim; confirmation that he’s there, and that if he wants to stop, now would be a fantastic time to do it.

 

But the ‘hey, can we wait?’ never comes and he pushes in slow, slow enough to hook the tip inside and get Shownu used to the stretch. The view from up there is so perfect, holy Moses. The pucker of his shiny hole is stretched around his cock, gripping him tight as he works his way in, back and forth, careful not to rush. It looks so good like this, being filled. Like it was made to take his cock. He bottoms out.

 

He feels a bit of shuffling, a clench every once in a while as Shownu’s muscles move together to make himself comfortable. But then the movements stop and when it seems like it’s been long enough, he counts to five just in case before speaking again.

 

“Good?.” He hears a ‘mhmm’ hum out of him, deep yet soft, and Kihyun dips his body down to place his forehead on a broad shoulder. With one hand supporting his weight and the other interlocked with Shownu’s, he begins moving.

 

He doesn’t go fast, that just isn’t his style. Sure, there are some times when he starts pumping hard, but that’s usually when he loses his grip and then has to bring himself back.

But it’s so, _so_ tempting.

Each time he pushes back in, Shownu's ass jiggles and if he could name ten of the top sexiest things he can think of, this would definitely be very high on the list, right after the way his body glistens when he's sweating while riding him and oh wow, that's an entire Thought™. He needs to stop thinking, period, if he wants to have any chance of making Shownu come before him. Kihyun is something of a monster when it comes to the things he wants, but Shownu's pleasure comes before his own, always.

 

“Fuck, baby, you're so gorgeous like this, you have no idea how hot you look. Jesus Christ… it’s incredible. You feel so good.” he groans.

 

The praise prompts him to push back to meet Kihyun, pushing him deeper inside, making himself more available. His legs part even farther as he chases that feeling he knows is in there, he just needs Kihyun to hit it just right.

 

“Come on.”

 

Kihyun guides him to flip over onto his back, still buried inside.

His hips angle up.

Shownu's soul temporarily leaves his body.

 

“ _There!_ ”

 

Hands throw over his mouth; an apology to the others for what they undoubtedly knew was going on. But they’re gone now, herded off by Minhyuk who has a sixth sense for protecting his members like this.

 

“You don’t have to hold back.” He slows his pace down, pouring more lube into his hand and grabbing hold of the beautiful red in front of him. He rolls his hips in slow circles, earning an even higher gasp, Shownu’s back arching up. "So beautiful, so good for me..."

 

“Ki, I’m so close…” he whimpers.

 

“Me too.”

 

Kihyun leans down to suck on the point of his collarbone, their bodies close as he forces himself to stop long enough for Shownu to come. It would be wrong of him to come first, not when Shownu is giving himself like this, all for him. Kihyun waits until his breathing evens out but he hasn't fully regained his breath to start moving again. Hands slip under his lower back to hold them close. No one gets to see Shownu like this, under him, sighing in satisfaction. It's a sight just for him, the lucky hamster he is. He pumps slow, once, twice, slotting all the way in as he comes.

 

"I'm gonna-- baby, I'm coming--" 

 

“ _Aaah_ Ki, I can feel it.”

 

Legs lock around him, Shownu’s chest rumbling as he hums with pleasure. Being locked in like this, connected like this…. They’re one person at this point, perfectly in sync. Their kisses taper off as they split to take air, then come back together, but not harshly. They’re sweet and thankful and promising, and honestly Kihyun would promise Shownu anything. He’d promise all his tomorrow’s, all of his nights. He would build a city for him, if that’s what it took, and it’s not the post-orgasm high that brought him to this conclusion, it wasn’t even the fact that they were dating that led him here. No, he’s known these things for a long time, ever since their first win, maybe even before that. Once he’d realized his feelings, he knew there was no going back. There would never be anyone like Shownu, and there would never be anyone who understood him the way Shownu did. His mind and his body were both so beautiful, and Kihyun was the one lucky enough to be able to call him _his_.

 

“I love you.” he breathes, “So, so much, forever and a day.”

 

And the way Shownu looks at him with so much trust and so much brightness, he knows that he’s the one. “I love you too.”

 

They take a long shower. The others are still out, so the usual time crunch and anxious waiting doesn’t come knocking on the door. Kihyun scrubs Shownu down and then puts lotion on him because he needs it, and because Shownu usually doesn’t take the time to take care of himself the way he should and also because Kihyun is 1000% willing to take care of him in all the ways possible.

 

The sound of the members filing back into the dorm matches with the speed Kihyun’s Netflix can load.

 

“What do you wanna watch?”

 

“Up to you. I picked last time.” he says, snuggling into one of the many soft fleece blankets. Kihyun gets himself settled and presses 'play'. There's a loud bang from what he assumes is the kitchen, but he ignores it. The members can handle themselves- he has one entire boyfriend to cuddle, and as of this moment? That's the only thing that matters. 

 

Kihyun lets Shownu hide in his shoulder while ‘Ghost Adventures’ plays.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't nearly as fluffy as Of Course or even Unholy Things, but hey, it happened.  
> Comments appreciated


End file.
